Jendela
by Arunonymous
Summary: Aku hanya bisa mengagumimu, hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bisa menyentuhmu. Ya hanya dari sini, melalui jendelamu yang terbuka, aku menyukaimu. Maka dari itu jangan pernah tutup jendelamu. Bad at summary, mind to RnR?


**Jendela**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: DLDR, OOC, Typo(s), pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, gaje, non conflict, ide pasaran dan masih banyak yang lainnya oneshoot.**

**Happy Reading**

Aku selalu melihat laki-laki itu membuka tirai jendelanya, kemudian membuka jendelanya yang berdaun dua. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengaguminya. Selalu. Selalu kutunggu dimana dia membuka tirainya dan jendelanya. Entah apa yang aku kagumi darinya, mungkin senyumnya yang selalu tenang dan seperti menikmati udara yang masuk melalui jendelanya.

Tanpa aku bisa menyentuhnya, tanpa aku bisa menggapainya, hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jendela ruanganku yang langsung menuju jendela kamar apartemennya.

Ingin selalu aku menyapanya ketika kami bersamaan membuka jendela kami, namun bahkan tersenyum aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena tatapn matanya sama sekali tidak pernah tertuju padaku.

Tapi aku menyukai tatapan matanya, meski tak tertuju padaku, aku menyukai senyumnya, meski tak tertuju padaku.

Pernah dia membawa teman-temannya keruangannya, ada wanita salah satunya, aku tidak menyukai gadis itu, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya orang yang bisa mengamatinya tanpa tahu dirinya.

Lagi lagi hanya bisa mengetahui dirinya melewati jendela itu. Aku tahu dia punya sahabat dekat yang sangat berlawanan sifat dengannya, kesukaan mereka pun juga berbeda. Kadang aku heran mengapa mereka bisa berteman. Temannya itu selalu memberantakan ruangan laki-laki itu yang selalu rapi, anehnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak marah, meski awalnya diamemang marah, namun sepertinya dia menyerah.

Hanya lewat jendela itu, aku tahu segala aktivitasnya, mulai jam berapa dia akan meninggalkan ruangnnya, apa apa saja yang biasa dia lakukan diruangannya, kapan dia akan mandi, kapan dia akan menyantap makanan yang dia beli dari luar, segala aktivitasnya semua bisa aku prediksi, dia orang yang terstruktur dan selalu on time. Karena aku selalu suka memperhatikannya, meski dia sama sekali tidak menyadariku.

Dan sekarang jendela itu tertutup rapat. Beberapa hari ini jendela itu tidak terbuka lagi. Aku mulai khawatir. Akupun memutuskan untuk datang ke tempatnya. Namun aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ruanganku ini. Aku tidak bisa meski aku sangat ingin.

Beberapa hari kemudian, jendela itu kembali terbuka, aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Namun ada yang aneh, yang membuka bukanlah laki-laki yang kukagumi, bukan lagi laki-laki itu. Bukan. Siapa dia, dia seorang pria setengah baya, dia punya kumis tipis, aku tidak suka dia, aku tidak suka kalau yang membuka jendela itu dia. Aku tidak suka.

Kemana laki-laki yang selalu membuka jendela itu? Kemana dia? Apa dia pindah tanpa kuketahui? Tidak mungkin, aku selalu mengamatinya dari sini. Jendelaku memang tertutup, namun aku tidak pernah menutup tirainya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu kamarnya memang selalu gelap. Namun tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba pergi, aku seharusnya mengetahui itu.

Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak ada, dia pergi dari kamarnya itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi, tatapan mata yang tajam nan anggun itu, tidak ada senyum yang selalu kusukai, tidak ada wajah tenang yang selalu dia tunjukkan, dia tidak ada lagi, orang yang selalu kukagumi, alasan mengapa aku masih tetap bertahan diruangan ini, sekarang sudah tidak ada, dia pergi. Meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memulai, lalu apa yang berakhir, hatiku mengatakan ada yang berakhir antara aku dan laki-laki itu,tapi apa, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memulai, lalu apa yang aku akhiri?

Aku sedih, sedih sekali, mengetahui sekarang yang membuka jendela itu bukanlah laki-laki yang kukagumi, dia hilang, dia pergi, dan tak kembali. Aku ingin tahu kemana dia pergi, aku ingin pergi ketempatnya yang baru. Aku benar-benar ingin.

##**##

Ruangan itu sengaja dikunci dari luar, penghuninya diberi makanan lewat ventilasi yang ada di atas pintunya. Dengan dihubungkan tali, makanan itu diturunkan perlahan. Kadang makanan itu dia makan, kadang sama sekali tidak dia sentuh.

Penghuni ruangan itu seorang gadis, berambut merah mudah, dengan gaun putih polos yang menutupi seluruh lengannya panjangnya sampai tungkai, namun sangatlah kotor dan lusuh, dia nampak kotor dan lusuuh juga, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung sama sekali tidak terurus.

Penghuni itu selalu melihat kearah jendelanya yang tidak pernah terbuka namun tirainya sama sekali tidak pernnah dia dia tutup. Dia mengamati jendela disebrang sana. Kadang kala senyum terukir, kadang raut kekhawatiran dan sesal tergambar jelas diwajah ayunya yang kotor.

Ruangannya nampak kotor, debu menempel disetiap perabotan diruangannya, sarang laba-laba selalu ada disetiap ruangannya. Kertas-kertas bertaburan disan sini. Tapi dia sama sekali seperti tidak peduli. Dia tetap berdiri dihadapan jendela kacanya yang tak tertutup tirai, tetap mengamati jendela yang ada di seberang sana, tetap berharap agar orang yang dia kagumi membuka jendela itu, namun harapannya sia-sia, itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Sekarang dia bersandar, kemudian turun kebawah, dia memeluk kedua kakinya, dia menangis, dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, dan juga kesal. Perasaannya sukar dijelaskan, dia ingin marah, dia ingin membenci, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang harus menjadi target kemarahan dan kebenciannya.

Kemudian dia tertidur, dia terjatuh, dengan tetap memeluk kakinya, dia meringkuk didekat jendelanya, massih tetap berharap jendela yang ada di seberang sana dibuka laki-laki pujaannya. Tetap berharap, dan selalu berharap.

##**##

"Oi Sasuke kau yakin, ini ruangnnya!?"

Naruto berteriak lantang, memanggil Sasuke yang masih tertinggal dibelakannya. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah gedung bekas apartemen. Tentu saja karena bekas, kesan horror itu ada. Dan kadang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri karena suara-suara yang tidak jelas.

"Ya!"

Ujar Sasuke dari belakang, sembari mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Dilihatnya pintu yang ada idepannya. Ada beberapa putung rokok didepannya. Perlahan Sasuke memasukkan kuncinya, kemudian memutarnya pelan. Terbuka. Wajah Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya." Gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun membuka perlahan pintu itu, suara berderit pintu itu menggema, dengan langkah hati-hati Sasuke masuk yang diikuti Naruto.

"Oh ya ampun monster apa yang tega mengurung orang ditempat seperti ini." Naruto berujar. Sasuke masih fokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Dan matanya menatap kearah sosok yang meringkuk dibawah jendela, nampak lusuh dan kotor. Sosok itu membuka matanya ketika Sasuke masih perlahan melangkahkan kakinya.

Sosok itu mengembangkan senyumnya, dengan tenaga yang minim, sosok itu mencoba bangkit, perlahan, badan sosok itu bergetar, tangannya berpegangan pada tembok didekatnya, membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu tersenyum seraya meteskan air mata kemudian terhuyung ambruk.

Reflek Sasuke segera berlari kearah sosok itu, menangkap sosok itu. Sekarang sosok berambut merah muda yang kusam itu berada di pangkuan Sasuke, dia masih membuka matanya yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian tangannya terulur kearah Sasuke. Mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Te-tersenyumlah. Se-seharusnya k-kau te-tap membuka jendelamu." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya tidak sadar diri. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap syok dan bingung pada sosok itu. Dia merasa familiar pada sosok yang sebenarnya manis itu.

##**##

Akhirnya laki-laki yang kukagumi datang, dia datang, di berdiri didepanku, dia diam, nafasnya terengah engah, aku senang sekali, akhirnya tatapannya yang mempesona itu dia tujukan padaku, aku mencoba bangkit, namun akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdiri sebentar, kemudian kembali ambruk.

Tapi laki-laki itu segera menangkapku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagianku, aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhnya, aku meneteskan air mata, menetes lebih banyak ya lebih banyak lagi. Dadaku terasa hangat.

"Te-tersenyumlah. Se-seharusnya k-kau te-tap membuka jendelamu." Ujarku sebelum semunya nampak gelap. Ya sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menahanku untuk tetap berada di ruangan ini, untuk tetap berada di dunia ini.

##**##

"Sasuke kau menemukannya!" Seru Naruto. Sasuke bangkit seraya menggendong sosok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Untunglah, yang terakhir bukan, kasus penculikan berantai ini akan selesai setelah ini." Naruto melanjutkan, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming, tatapannya masih tertuju kearah depan, tepat didepan jendela yang pinggirannya disegel oleh balok-balok kayu, tirainya terbuka dan sengaja diikat dengan sebuah kain bekas.

"Naruto seharusnya aku harus lebih tahu, gadis ini selalu mengamati apartemen lamaku."

**Jendela – end**

**A/N: **Hai minna semua, apa kabar, semoga kalian baik baik saja setelah membaca fict ini, tidak ada yang menderita keluhan pada mata atau kepala karena pusing membaca tulisan aneh ini. Jika ada saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jadi bagaimana menurut minna semua? Kritik dan saranmu sangat berarti untuk saya oh ya saya sedikit kesulitan menentukan genrenya, ada yang bisa bantu?. Jadi mind to RnR?


End file.
